Scandal Royale
Scandal Royale is the 21st episode of Season 5 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis FALL OUT BOY PERFORMS – Jordan's (guest star Robbie Jones) sister Elizabeth (guest star Keke Palmer) gets into trouble with an out-of-control Royal, so Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) helps out by taking the heat to protect Elizabeth's reputation. Silver (Jessica Stroup) is called in to see her doctor about some test results and Annie (Shenae Grimes) decides to get over Liam (Matt Lanter) by going to Paris for a book tour. Meanwhile, Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes) performs after Fall Out Boy at a big event, but the concert ends in chaos. Plot The episode begins with Dixon and Silver, worrying about the fact that Michaela has been gone for nearly two days and they have no idea where she is. Silver has put an alert on Michaela’s credit card, so when Michaela uses it, Silver will know where she is. At Annie’s, she isn’t very pleased on seeing, how close Sydney and Liam are getting. Just as Liam leaves with Sydney, Naomi arrives. She is there to gift Annie a handbag for her European book tour. Annie tells Naomi, how mad her mother is, since the time she found out about the book. In the course of their conversation, Naomi is surprised to learn that Jordan is back in town, but didn’t get in touch with her. She assumes he plans to surprise her, so she decides to drop in at his hotel and surprise him instead. While making out in bed, Navid and Adrianna decide to tell all their friends that they are back together. They have been cooped up in the bedroom for the last two days with their phones switched off and no contact with the outside world. They switch on their phones, so they can call everyone and inform them of the relationship. The moment they switch on their phones, they see multiple messages from Dixon and Silver, saying Michaela has been missing for 2 days. Adrianna is worried because it was two days ago that Michaela walked in on them sleeping together. At the hotel, after meeting Jordan in the lobby, she notices him behaving rather oddly. Before they can talk much, Jordan’s sees his mother at a distance, waiting for him. He then awkwardly tells Naomi that their relationship was fun while it lasted, but has to unfortunately come to an end. Naomi is shocked and really hurt on hearing him say this. At Annie’s, after Liam tells Annie that he is really looking forward to a fresh start with Sydney, Annie tells him she is willing to buy his bar. She suggests that they do the paperwork, before she leaves for her book tour. Annie clearly doesn’t want Liam to leave, but doesn’t let him know this. At Dixon’s, Adrianna and Navid tell him everything, including the fact that Michaela walked in on them sleeping together. Silver walks in and hears everything. Silver and Dixon are both mad. They feel Adrianna deliberately did all this, despite Adrianna and Navid trying to reason that she didn’t. After blaming Adrianna for Michaela’s disappearance, Silver walks out to look for her.At Naomi’s, after learning that Jordan broke up with her (Naomi) in front of his mother, Annie figures out Jordan must have done this for his mother. She tells Naomi that Jordan had said he would have to give his mother something in return for her (Jordan’s mother) helping Mark. During their conversation, Naomi gets a call from Elizabeth, Jordan’s sister. A frantic Elizabeth tells Naomi that Harry, the Japanese prince, who she was showing around town, has taken some pills and is now acting crazy. Elizabeth says she doesn’t know anyone else in LA and Jordan isn’t picking up, so she had no other option but to call her. After asking her to calm down, Naomi tells Elizabeth to lock the door and pull the drapes. She says she will come over to her hotel room as soon as she can. At Silver’s, she gets a call from her doctor, saying her PET scans have thrown up certain concerns. The doctor wants her to come in for some tests, so it can be confirmed, if she will need to undergo a surgery to avoid having cancer in the long run. After hanging up, she hears a knock on the door. It’s Teddy, who tells her, they need to talk. At the hotel room, Naomi arrives and assures Elizabeth that she will handle everything. After Adrianna realizes that Navid like Silver feels that she deliberately hurt Michaela, so Michaela would go away, and she (Adrianna) would in turn get to perform at the concert in her place instead, they have a fight. Adrianna is really hurt that Navid doesn’t trust her, so she storms out. At the bar, Liam tells Annie that they have to finish the paperwork by today because he is flying out with Sydney in the night. Annie is shocked to hear this, but plays it cool. While looking for Michaela, Silver lashes out at Dixon for calling Teddy and telling him everything. Dixon says he had no other choice because she (Silver) was acting so crazy. While the three are busy arguing, Silver receives a credit card alert, saying Michaela used the credit card at a bar. At the hotel room, Naomi manages to tidy up things, when she and Elizabeth hear a noise from the bathroom, where Harry is, tidying up. They go in and see Harry passed out on the floor and a bottle of meds lying beside him. Naomi asks Elizabeth to call 911. They turn on the TV and are shocked to see Harry’s craziness being reported on the news. The reporter mentions that Harry spent the night with a mystery woman. A dismayed Elizabeth tells Naomi that her life is over because her mother, when she comes to know about this, will make sure of that. A while later Elizabeth’s mother arrives. After reprimanding the two for not calling her to handle the whole thing, she taunts Naomi, saying she did the right thing by not allowing Jordan to see her anymore. At a bar, while Naomi is drinking away her sorrows, Jordan arrives. Naomi says she knows why he broke up with her. She asks him why he agreed to give up everything for such small favor his mom did. Jordan says it wasn’t a small favor because his mom had to really handle things to get Mark out. After Jordan leaves, Naomi sees on the news that the mystery woman Harry was with has still not been found. After Teddy, Dixon and Silver find Michaela at the bar; she apologizes to Silver for taking off so abruptly. Silver assumes it’s because Adrianna that she left, but Michaela says that isn’t the reason. Michaela reveals that she recently went to the doctor for a checkup and was told the baby didn’t have a heartbeat. This was the reason she took off because she didn’t have the courage to face Silver. On hearing the truth, Silver is heartbroken and rushes out in tears. Teddy's follows her out and apologises for not signing the contract in the first place, because he knows she would have been a great Mother. Teddy then asks if there's any way they can fix their friendship. Silver tells Teddy she's honestly not sure, but wants no one else but him to hug her. At a press conference, where Elizabeth’s mother is being grilled by reporters about Harry’s ODing. Naomi arrives and tells everyone that Harry was partying with her last night and she is their mystery woman. At Dixon’s, Michaela tells him that Adrianna wasn’t trying to steal her song and in fact she is the one who wrote it. Michaela leaves for DC, and Dixon assures her that if she still wanted a music career, she'd know where to find him. At the Spencer Blane concert, Liam lies to Annie that he couldn’t get the signatures of Salty, the previous owner of the Offshore, on an important sale document. He says that for this reason he can’t sell the Offshore and move to Australia. Although he has already gotten the signatures from Salty, Liam lied to Annie, because he still has feelings for her, but he doesn’t tell her the truth. Dixon brings Adrianna to the concert and convinces her to perform, after apologizing to her for doubting her intentions. In her hotel room, Jordan’s mother has a talk with Naomi. She makes it clear to Naomi that just because she has helped doesn’t mean she will let Jordan date her again. Naomi retorts that she isn’t expecting that, but tells Jordan’s mother that in return for what she has done, she wants her to give Jordan his life back. Naomi wants Jordan’s mother to allow Jordan to resume his publishing business, which he gave up to be her Chief of Staff. At the concert, Dixon tells Navid the truth about Adrianna and the song. It was written by Adrianna about him. After returning home, Sydney tells Liam that he doesn’t need to sell the bar for them to get by in Australia because they have enough money saved up anyway. Liam can’t think of an excuse, so he is forced to agree with her. During Adrianna’s performance, Annie tells Dixon, she is planning to move to Paris, saying she deserves a fresh start and starts to leave the venue. After Adrianna finishes her onstage performance, suddenly all the props and the lighting begins to collapse onto the stage. Dixon and Navid helplessly looks on, and Annie starts screaming for her brother while Adrianna disappears in the debris. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court Special Guest Stars :Fall Out Boy as Themselves Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Lyndon Smith as Michaela :Robbie Jones as Jordan Welland :Grant Gustin as Campbell Price :Melissa Ordway as Sydney Price Guest starring :Keke Palmer as Elizabeth Harwood :David Lim as Prince Harry :William Russ as Old Salty :Morgan Phillips as Simon Quotes :Naomi – I return my own favors. :Navid – Am I Batman or Robin? :Liam – Do you even need to ask that? :Silver – Adrianna I should've known, where there's smoke, there's you. :Naomi – I am not the kind of girl who can wait until Christmas morning to unwrap her present. :Adrianna – Navid Being with you is all the air and food I need. :Campbell – Liam and Sydney Just because I got expelled and my dad's cheating bitch of a wife, Sydney oh...hey, Sydney, is running off to Australia with you doesn't mean I can't go to a concert Trivia *Last appearance of Trevor Donovan Music *Louder (Put Your Hands Up) by Chris Willis *We're All No One by Nervo ft Afrojack & Steve Aoki *My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark (Light Em Up) by Fall Out Boy *The Last Time by Jessica Lowndes Video 90210 5x21 Promo 'Scandal Royale' (HD) Category:90210 Season 5 Category:90210 Episodes